sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scourge the Hedgehog/( Dark Mobius)
Scourge the Hedgehog (Tenbatsu za Hejjihoggu, or Anti-Sonic\Evil Sonic) from dark mobius and is the Anti-counterpart of Sonic the hedgehog. Appearances Before becoming Scourge, Anti-Sonic (or Evil-Sonic, as he was called) had the exact same appearance as Sonic; blue fur, black and then green eyes, and six quills on his head, but Anti-Sonic wore a black leather jacket and boots. Anti-Sonic also had vintage-styled shades that he wore most of the time. When Anti-Sonic became Scourge, he was changed into a green-hued fur color, most likely because of the Chaos energy. Scourge also received a pair of slash marks on his torso from Locke when the Guardian attacked him. Scourge's eye color was also changed from green to blue, and his leather boots were changed to green sneakers. For a short time, shortly before being thrown into the Zone Jail, Scourge wore a crown-like object on his head, which was gray with three spikes rising on it. History When Anti Sonic was only seven years old, his father-a conniving negotiator-contributed greatly to the Great Peace. Anti Jules made little time for his son, as Anti Sonic would later remark he was a man of "empty words". The Great Peace also diverted much of his father's attention, as during a ceremony, young Anti Sonic was largely ignored. Doing some time after that Moebius of Ten years after the start of the Great Peace, Anti Mobius fell into a state of decline and stagnation. When it reached "rock bottom" and Anti Sonic was ready to seize power, he apparently killed his own father. Following this, Evil Sonic along with Alicia Acorn threw Anti King Maxinto the their version of the Zone of Silence, taking control of their version of Mobotropolis and ruling it with an iron fist. As eventually evil Sonic started to come up with his own plans and had hisencountered Sonic the Hedgehog from the prime universe who look just like him and continue Madness battles with him and assuming to start his own team as well as well. Impersonation While his first impersonation of Sonic, Evil made advances on Bunnie Rabbot and other girls he tried to seduce However, he soon focused his designs on the most attractive looking—in his superficial opinion—girl he had yet met on Mobius Prime: Rouge the Bat Asking her for her help which she agreed to which the two of them assume that got into business Partnerships which assuming they found the Master Emerald however evil Sonic took into his own hands by transforming into scourge. Becoming scourge After his transformation was done he took matters into his own hands by getting revenge on Sonic assuming that the two of them beginning to have the little payback which assuming that he shows to be quite interesting fighting against Shadow but temporary he and Rouge Escape but surely after that it assuming that she broke up the partnership with him how ever he was in a relationship with Fiona after months of being together she broke up with him but decided to go on his own way he became quite interesting in Azumi who was Nikita alter ego which two girls separated from each other which he realized that she was the one that he became interested her and not her good twin who took control over Nikita which in the process she was killing at lot of people almost killed dr. Eggman but he somehow survived which the two of them started an evil partnership which results in a relationship towards each other. Working for Finitevus Not long after Scourge had escaped Shadow's wrath along with Rouge, a warp ring supplied by Doctor Finitevus led the duo to an unknown location where Finitevus stood asking if they were interested in joining him in his goals. As he becomes very impressed Scourge was quick to oblige so long as it involved harming Sonic in any way, shape or form. Scourge served as Finitevus' right hand man, teaming up with the Destructix on various occasions. His most scathing blow to Sonic and the others came when he revealed that he had become romantically involved with with his new henchman girlfriend azumi also joined the fight, who then left with him after they briefly did battle with Sonic, Tails, and Amy Rose and Nikita who is truly responsible of creating Azumi had been one of those who believed Scourge to be the real Sonic, but after became completely despicable disgusting of haven't a relationship with him when the two was together as one however him and azumi left As She and evil Sonic was working together with the doctor along with the team azumi currently completely despise of it but however she became very much boring of working with him but decided to kept her cool she asked evil Sonic if they was going to do something together however he brought her into the wrap rings to show her more the danger zone side she begins calling him puddin shows that she was more interesting the dangerous side and him as well decide to go with him suggested it would be evil dangerous fun. Personality Since he is an evil alternate version of Sonic, Evil Sonic/Scourge has all of Sonic's traits, just darkened and at times, turned on their head. While Sonic enjoys the company of his friends, Scourge has none but later cares for his teamnates, and sees his allies as pawns to help him prove he's the best; Sonic's respect for women is flipped in Scourge's status. In addition, where Sonic often considers his battles as sport, Scourge fights to prove that he is the greatest by introducing his opponents to excruciating pain, and, if given the chance, killing them. However, his arrogance, amplified from Sonic's usual cockiness, makes it easier to defeat him. The spice of his evil ways he shows romantic interest in Azumi because of her true evil nature which shows that have romantic interest in her. Relationships Fiona Fiona and scourge relationship was good for awhile after everyone notices that she cheated on sonic for evil sonic the whole time during their relationship and later went with him however scourge become very abusive to Fiona which however she forgive him for most of the time sadly he became abusive towards her again however this time she broke up the relationship with evil sonic and rethink what she done which the freedom fighters sonic ask why did she came back she told him that she broke up with scourge sadly he became abusive towards her again however this time she broke of the relationship with evil sonic and rethink what she done which the freedom fighters sonic ask Fiona why did she came back she told him that she broke up with scourge and rethink what she did Amy And tails did not forgive her just that quickly as Fiona and scourge never spoke to each other again for a while he however went out to another female companion which was nitika evil half of herself Azumi. his [[Scourge the Hedgehog|Past Self] is in a relationship with Fiona Fox which you can see in Scouriona ] Azumi While being completely possessed and taken over by her evil duplicate she met with evil Sonic From Another Dimension didn't trust him completely wanted to kill him but became impressed with him however they set their differences as they begin to know each other as he explains about his father which shows that he never showed any love or attention to scourge (or did) and begin to show pity sympathy for him after show in complete sympathy she felt hopelessly in love with him while scourge didn't know he felt for azumi and thinking she was Nikita. after the two girls separated he felt for the pink husky realize that she was the one he fell in love with the whole entire time and not her good duplicate clone which the two started a complete relationship after for not very long after they had their battle with Sonic and his friends ask the two of them started a team and working together with Dr. Finitevus azumi became very impatient and wanted to start something fun he take her to the wrap rings started to show her the dark side of fun as she became more attracted and impressed with him for much longer as she goes with him. Pics Scourge2.jpg Scourge.jpeg Scourge-and-Fiona-evil-sonic-characters-16164685-444-486.jpg|Was dating Fiona befor she broke up with him Scourge render 2 by doodleystudios-d6k3d7g.png King-Super-Scourge-scourge-the-hedgehog-7180007-661-1024.jpg Scourge the Hedgehog by Sweecrue.jpg 692678-scourgefail .jpg Scourge and azumi.jpeg Sonic and Scourge.jpg Metal Scourge.jpg Scourge and fiona.jpeg Fiona-and-Scourge-evil-sonic-characters-16164367-288-305.jpg ScourgeXFiona.JPG Scourge_king.png FF&SS_vs_Scourge.jpg SsQ23!.jpg Andthatswhyyousuck.jpg Scourgeundercontrol.jpg Scourge_in_Jail.jpg Seeya.jpg trivia * scourge is inspired by The Joker from DC Comics the Batman they're both insane and completely psychopath which however the Joker had a normal life before he fell into a chemical toxic bath which turned him into a completely insane homicidal maniac which however he also manipulated dr. Harleen quinzel who was a psychiatrist at Arkham Gotham Who tricked her into telling her lies that his father abused him when he was a kid which immediately provoked her of her knowledge after she accept him she completely fall madly in love with him thinking that the Joker was the true hero and Batman was the villain and help him escape from Arkham * until Batman bring him back beaten half to death which made her snap into Insanity by creating a personality Harley Quinn however since that day she being completely abusive to the Joker and coming back to him which made a friend Pamela Isley AKA poison ivy ( which in Batman Arkham Knights Pamela Isley sacrifice herself to save Gotham and her plants which Harley doesn't know anything about her friend's death. **which after the Joker's death Harley Quinn begin to hear voices hallucination of her own personality and her former single self harleen quinzel who however a boxer when she said that the Joker was dead dead dead dead witch Harley Quinn tell her to leave her alone to go back into her box with the joker has put her at.) *In Sonic comics when scourge and Fiona was in the whole relationship the whole entire time while she was dating Sonic and double crossed behind his back when Amy found out from Tails ask her to confess however when scourge appeared telling Sonic it was him that Fiona she fell for first the trying to find the same attraction in Sonic like she did with evil Sonic completely failed because he was the hero person and she wanted to have fun which scourge insulted Sonic about his love life including Amy who is completely obsessed with him and watch her immediately smacking tails which The Joker and Scourge may have said the same lines all it takes is one bad day and you'll be just like me. *Scourge had abused Fiona as well but ended her relationship with him. *Azumi is the last girl he stay and become loyal faithful to him like Fiona is in the past Return to Scourge the Hedgehog/(Dark Mobius).